The Wish
by dollfacempress
Summary: Harry and Hermione fight for some time together with their busy schedules but on their 20th wedding anniversary a wish Harry makes forces him to prove to Hermione that he loves her and is still willing to fight for their relationship. No bashing and no crazy Ron or Ginny.
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER**

*I don't own the Harry Potter series nor do I make any money off of this story.

*I mean to offend NO one with the countries that are mentioned in a bad light in this story. It is purely inspiration drawn from both World War II and the current unrest in the Middle East. I want everyone to know that this is no way a hate campaign against any of the countries spoken about in this story. I wrote it for fictional purposes. Please don't be offended.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

This story is compliant with the books except the epilogue.

I would like to thank my awesome and then some beta Gemini Emerald Amethyst Malfoy.

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

 _August 11, 2022_

It was a hot summer night over the Wiltshire. Towards the edge of the community was a large red brick home that was the start of an unseen community to the average eye. You see; this unseen community was the home to some of the most famous wizards in Great Britain. The first belonging to the most loved and most famous Minister of Magic the Wizarding community of Britain ever had, Harry Potter.

His wife who was equally as famous and loved by her own right, Hermione Potter nee Granger, checked her makeup one last time. Tonight was a big night for the Potters as it was their 20th anniversary and she went out of her way to make sure this night would be perfect for her and her husband.

Their three kids were all at a friend's house for the night. A small candlelit dinner was in their large dining room waiting for them with a well-placed warming charm on the plates. Her gift was next to the plates for dessert in the kitchen. Even the cat was locked away in the guest bedroom with ample food and water to keep him quiet for the night. She smiled contented that the night would be perfect. She slipped into her dress. It was black and made her feel twenty-one again, despite her very unflattering aging figure, or so she thought about it.

It was currently 8:45 and her husband would be home in 15 minutes. Anxiety spread through her veins. She was beyond excited to spend a romantic night with her husband. Their busy schedules didn't permit for them to spend as much time together as they would have liked. Her husband being the Minister of Magic and she being the head of the governing board for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and notable historian meant they only got a few minutes together at nights before sleep got the better of them.

Hermione looked at herself one last time in the mirror. Her hair was up and out of her face just like he liked it, she also had on his favourite shade of her lipstick; a coral colour so bright that he always said brought out her eyes. Her jewellery was minimal, simple diamond stud earrings and ruby engagement ring and rose gold wedding band. Hermione smiled as she turned away from the mirror and slipped on her pumps and headed downstairs to her awaiting dinner. It was now 8:57. He would be home soon.

She mentally battled about where she should be when he got home. Should she be at the dining table or in the floo room to greet him and take off his jacket or elsewhere. Her body started to move towards the table but her mind quickly redirected them to the floo room to wait for her husband.

She shook her hands to get rid of the building anxiety she was feeling. She couldn't figure out why she was so nervous she knew Harry since she was twelve and had been romantic with him for about twenty-one years. She couldn't help but think that it was because they didn't get to see each other before they both started their day that left her so nervous. If only he didn't have that Minister's meeting in Holland that day which caused him to spend last night at a hotel. She was hoping that cemented their relationship and hoped that it would bring them close together once more.

Her feelings becoming stronger as time went past and Hermione found herself quickly becoming annoyed that he didn't send an owl this morning but quickly expelled the idea because neither had she sent him an owl. 9:01. Hermione got even more nervous that she started to pace the small room. 9:11. She took a seat on the loveseat and crossed her ankles to keep her feet from shaking. 9:26. Still no Harry. She quickly summoned a glass and the champagne that was chilling. She poured herself a very large glass to help calm her nerves and took a long sip. Before she knew it the glass was finished. It was now 9:45.

Her spirits dropped. She knew if he wasn't home by now he was working and had completely forgotten about her. She got up fuming and kicked off her shoes and made her way to the dining room and blew out the candles and grabbed the plates. She trashed their contents in the bin as she entered the kitchen and then roughly tossed the plates in the sink where they started to wash themselves. She then tossed her gift of pictures of a private box she purchased for him at the newly built Quidditch stadium in the bin.

Hermione could not help it as the tears slowly came into her eyes. She braced on the counter trying to fight away her emotions. She shook her head vigorously and pushed the tears away and immediately felt a headache coming on.

There was no doubt when she heard the floo network come to life. Hermione quickly tried to dry her eyes. She didn't want Harry to see her like this, and she didn't want to see him.

"Mum!" The voice of her seventeen year old called from the floo room.

"James?" She asked in shock and then moved towards the room to find out what was wrong.

"I'm sorry I hope I'm not interrupting I needed to get my potions notes from fifth year to shut up Sutton about something."

Hermione watched her son like he had grown another head in front of her. "Did you come for your Playful Witch magazines?"

James immediately went red and looked down. "How did you know?"

"I know you son. I thought I told you to cancel that subscription." James looked even more embarrassed.

"I will I promise mum!" Hermione looked disbelievingly. He smiled. "I'll go grab em." He said and quickly sprinted off in the direction of his room.

She shook her head at her son's antics, smirking because he thought he had fooled her. She tried so hard to get him to stop his subscription but she always found a way to sneak them back into his possession. He was as sneaky as his namesake.

Within a few minutes he was back downstairs facing his mother. "He never came home?" He asked a little disappointed.

The tears came to her eyes. Hermione closed her eyes and shook her head. "He's busy, he is the minister you know." She managed to say a lot stronger than she thought she was. All Hermione had wanted was to protect them from the fact that their parent's marriage wasn't perfect as thought and the fear that they may not stay together.

"But he's your husband. He should be here." He argued.

"That's not your battle sweetheart. It's mine." She said and rubbed his upper arm in an attempt to comfort her him.

"You want me to stay?" He offered trying to smile to break the tension. "We could watch some of the movies that you loved when we were younger?"

" No James. I don't want you to hear me yelling at him when he gets home. Go have fun with Sutton and please don't let Ginny find them." She said quickly eyeing the magazines, already thinking of an excuse to feed Ginny if the boys were found out.

"Hey I'm only supplying them, if he gets caught he's on his own mum." He said and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek and then stepped into the fireplace. "Can I have some powder?"

Hermione rolled her eyes and grabbed the tray where they kept their floo powder and held it out for him. He grabbed a hand full and said; "Longbottom's House."

Hermione smiled and let out a little laugh as she put the tray of floo powder back on the fireplace mantle. Hermione then slowly moved towards her bedroom, not looking forward to going to bed alone especially on tonight of all nights. When she got there, Hermione stripped out of her dress not caring to put it in the laundry basket and continuing to the bathroom.

She removed her makeup and let her hair down, moaning as the pressure was released. Letting out a deep sigh she put the water on and waited for it to get hot. She removed her racy crimson lace undergarments and stepped into the shower. As the water touched her skin the wall of strength she had holding her together from the disappointment and anger from a failed anniversary dinner simply disappeared. She stretched her hand out to the wall again looking for support. The tears she had held back came freely. She let them come without fear.

When she was all cried out she got out of the shower and magically dried her hair. 10:54 still no Harry. Hermione then applied her lotion and put on her PJ's and crawled into bed.

The bedroom light woke Hermione up with a start. She had been a pretty light sleeper since the war unless Harry was next to her. She squinted her eyes as she got out of bed wand in hand. She sensed that the movement in the room stopped, her eyes adjusting to the light in the room and looked at the man before her.

His hair was a mess, his tie undone and wrapped around his neck. His sleeves rolled up and he looked a mess. He gave her a small and sheepish smile. "Hey. Sorry I woke you."

She looked at him completely angry, her hair sparking at the ends. "Where were you?"

"The office. The war in the Middle East isn't looking like there is going to stop. If Russia moves in there is no hope for America."

"So what does it concern you?" Hermione asked in anger.

Harry looked at her in shock; he couldn't believe what had just been said. "Have you forgotten that Britain is working with America for peace in the Middle East? It is between the ministry here and in America to keep the magically community at bay from the muggles! We are already suffering from World War III, there is no need to give anyone a magical advantage, meaning we need to be active in encouraging our citizens in not joining!"

"Saving the world again." She replied with a sarcastic edge to her voice and rolled her eyes.

"What has gotten in to you tonight Hermione? You were all for this." He said doubtfully.

"What is today's date Harry?" She asked calmly, too calmly as far as Harry was concerned.

"Um. August elev- Oh Fuck! I'm sorry!" He said and passed his hands through his hair, stress and his emotions strewn across his face.

"Are you?" Her tears were back at fully force, silently streaming down her face. "I sat waiting for you to come to surprise you with dinner. Hell I even had the kids spend the night with their friends so I could get five minutes alone with my husband. I wore a dress I knew you'd love even if I don't look like I once did."

"Hermione," Harry said softly as he moved towards her, frowning as she scrambled back to get away from his touch.

"No Harry! I get you're the minister and I'm proud of all your accomplishments but I need to be a priority for you. I'm your wife, your best friend and the mother of your three children." She said as the tears continued to run down her face.

Harry bit his bottom lip, thinking about the best way to deal with this and be honest. "You are a priority in my life. You think I work as hard just cause I want too. No I work this hard to keep you safe, keep the kids safe. There is a real threat out there and you can't see that I do everything for you."

"Yet nothing with me." Hermione said softly. "I love you, and Harry I need you in my life, an active part of my life. Don't save the world and lose me."

"Hermione, I wish on every star that you could see that you are the only thing that matters, after the kids of course and I'm sorry I forgot our 20th anniversary. I really am. I'm sorry you feel that I'm not here for you, but I am." Harry pleaded.

"Then I wish you would show me that, I wish you would make me fall in love with you again." Hermione smiled weakly.

"Give me the chance and I will." Harry said and moved forward to embrace her. When she didn't move he quickly engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm still mad at you." She whispered.

"You have all the right to be." Harry replied. "Go back to bed. I'll go take a shower and join you in a bit."

"Don't be too long you have to be up soon." She said and moved away from him and under her covers.

"I love you Hermione Jean Potter." He whispered.

"I love you too Harry James Potter." She said sleepily.

Xxx

The next morning Hermione woke up to an arm gently grabbing her breast. She could sense strong male figure holding her tightly and gently kissing her neck. She smiled remembering the night she had before. Oh it was a wild night. It definitely was the last time she would go drinking with Lavender.

The hand moved down her to her stomach and to the rim of her pants.

She smirked. "Cormac, Harry is going to be home soon. We can't. It's the first time he has been away on a mission and the ministry said he isn't in good shape."

The hand froze on her pants. The kissing stopped. "Cormac, really of all the days you chose not to put up a fight is the day when I really am in the mood?" She said and turned around to find a confused and slightly angry older Harry Potter looking her in the face. Hermione's smirk dropped and her face was one of shock and horror, her mouth opened and she let out a bloodcurdling scream.


	2. Chapter 2

**DISCLAIMER**

*I don't own the Harry Potter series nor do I make any money off of this story.

* * *

 **AUTHOR NOTE:**

I would like to thank my awesome and then some beta Gemini Emerald Amethyst Malfoy.

THANK YOU TO ALL THE PEOPLE WHO FOLLOWED AND FAVORITED AND REVIEWED !

* * *

 **Chapter Two**

 _August 12th 2022_

As her scream stopped her eye went wide. "Harry Potter! Why are you in my bed? Why were you touching me that way? And why do you look so much older?" She asked in shock and instinctively grabbed her wand under her pillow.

Older Harry did the same and pointed his wand at her. "In the chamber of secrets Hermione said what to me before I went forward on my own?"

"Seriously?"

"Answer the question." Harry said with a look of death in his eye. She would never admit it but it frightened her.

"Good try but I was petrified and I didn't say anything to you." She replied and looked at him. His eyes soften though he didn't drop his wand. "On our plane ride to Australia what did Ron say to the pair of us before landing?" and asked again

"Do you think Australians cook as well as British?" she replied again.

"What did I say to you when I held Albus for the first time?" He asked again.

"Harry, who is Albus? Do you mean Professor Dumbledore? Why were you holding him?" Hermione questioned.

"What year is it Hermione?" Harry asked ignoring her questions.

"2000." She replied annoyed. "You still haven't answered my questions. Why are you're in my bed touching me that way?"

"Oh my gosh!" Harry exclaimed and dropped his wand. "What is your last memory?"

"I went out with Lavender, to some bloody pub in Dublin." She said expecting him to know that. Harry body grew tense and his eyes were searching hers for something. "What are you going on about Harry?" Hermione asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

"Don't freak out but its August 12th 2022." He said and her eyes shot open.

"What do you mean 2022?"

Harry waved his wand and held out his hand expecting something. She made an educated guess that he summoned some form of evidence and she was right when she saw a newspaper flying into his hand. He held it out and she saw the date. August 12th 2022.

"How do I know you're even Harry Potter? Why should I believe you?" Hermione asked as his wand was down.

Harry looked at her with disbelief. "In Australia you lost at a game of scrabble against your father- Jim Granger. Last thing I told you before you left for your eighth year at Hogwarts was; 'Be safe, do well and stay out of trouble for once Ms. Granger.'" Harry said confidently knowing that those two memories only very selected people knew about. She looked softened and he added; "and you have a dimple on your right butt cheek." She blushed a bright shade of pink.

"How do you know that?" She asked.

"We're married. Twenty years yesterday." He said and flashed her his ring causing her to look down at her hand and found a simple ruby engagement ring with a simple wedding band, both rings in rose gold.

"Why don't I have any memory of the last twenty two years Harry?" She inquired this time the fear was evident in her voice.

"I have no idea Hermione. How will I explain this to the kids?" He asked himself out loud.

"Kids?" Hermione asked although he could see she already formulated the answer in her head.

"How about I explain what happened over the last twenty two years." Hermione nodded and waited for him to start. "We're married. Twenty years yesterday." He repeated and looked at her ring. "We have three children. James Sirius Potter, he's the oldest." Harry said trying to enlighten her.

"Is he like his name sake?" Hermione asked curiously and moved into a sitting position.

"In every worst way! He looks just like my dad to! He has your brown eye and my black hair. Oh hold on." Harry joked and sat upright as well. He waved his wand again holding out his hand like he did before. This time a large book came towards him, "Our family photo album." Hermione moved closer to him and Harry opened the album and quickly moved through looking for what Hermione assumed to be a picture of James.

"Harry, start at the beginning." She softly instructed.

"Sorry." He mumbled and opened the book on the first page. The first picture was one of Harry and Hermione in a massive rose garden. Harry was on one knee and Hermione was smiling and nodding. "The day we got engaged." He explained as he notice the picture she was watching. "Oh this one is our engagement party at the Burrow." He said and pointed towards a picture of them kissing slyly in front of a sea of red heads. He then pointed to another picture. "Our rehearsal dinner. Ginny hosted it at the three broomsticks." In the picture they were embraced in a side hug and each had what looked like champagne in their hand.

"Our wedding? At Hogwarts?" She asked as he watched a picture of them at Hogwarts in a white princess ball gown dress and Harry in wizard dress robes. "How did we get Professor Mcgonagall to agree to that?"

"We asked and she agreed. She said it was a pleasure to see her favorite student get married at Hogwarts. She didn't mean me." He said noticing the look of disbelief on her face.

He turned the page and smiled. "This was our first home. Three bedroom two bath in Godric's Hollow." Harry looked at her. Her brow came together as she examined the pictures of her and Harry in the house he just called their first home. "We live in Wiltshire now. We moved here after we had Lily, our last child."

"Wiltshire? Isn't that where the Malfoy's live?" She is with uncertainty.

"Yes. They are our neighbors if you want to call them that they live on the edge of Wiltshire. About ten houses away." He said like it was perfectly normal.

There was an awkward silence for a few moments between them. "This is you pregnant with James." He explained as he turned the page and showed Hermione with her stomach exposed and Harry kissing it at what appeared to be a monthly interval. The last picture was her holding a baby with a full head of black hair. She was completely smitten. "He's perfect." She whispered as she watched the picture of her and James. Harry turned the page and Hermione started to get teary eyed. She instantly knew everything he was saying was true.

"What's wrong sweetheart?" Harry asked out of habit.

Hermione looked uncomfortable by the affectionate pet name but answered indifferently towards it; "I can't remember my son." She whispered and gently turned the page where she saw multiple pictures of Harry and her playing with their son. She smiled at the pictures gently passing her fingers over them. In the last one she noticed she had a pregnant belly again.

"You were pregnant again with our second Albus Severus Potter." Harry explained and turned the page showing a the identical set of pictured as before except she knew they were for Albus.

"He's a lot like you. He reads a lot and he is the head of his class. Don't play sports like Lily and James but the most powerful with a wand. He's sixteen, sixth year at Hogwarts." He said as Hermione watched the pictures.

"Oh my gods Harry he looks everything like you!" Did he take any of my physical features?"

"He has your toes." Harry joked. Hermione didn't think that so funny.

For a few pages there were multiple pictures of the family of four. They looked so happy Hermione's heart was breaking. Then she noticed a picture of her sons kissing her stomach.

"That's when we found out we were having Lily Ginny Potter. She's in forth year and believe it or not the only Potter to ever be sorted into Slytherin. She has my eyes but looks everything like you, but she is everything like James, quick temper, good on a broom and intelligent."

"Sounds like you." Hermione smiled and intertwined her hands in his. Harry smiled at the gesture.

The room grew silent as Hermione watched the pictures of her family. "Are you still an auror?"

"Not exactly." Harry replied with a nervous chuckle. "I'm the Minister of Magic."

Hermione quickly embraced him. "Congratulations Harry! That's amazing!"

"Thank you." He said and got flushed. "You're pretty amazing too. You're a historian and the head of governing board for Hogwarts."

"What about my job at the ministry?" Hermione asked sounding intrigued.

"You left it the fall of the fall of the year you think it is. There was a lot of books being written about the war and you thought they were all wrong and thus took it upon yourself to write the true series of events omitting a few key points and then you started venturing into the history of prominent individuals and their work." Harry explained. "Then about ten years ago you got voted onto the board of governors and then within three years was voted the head of the board; mainly because you have the most visions for growth for Hogwarts. You have practically reinvented the syllabus."

"I'm only allowed to do so much because my husband is the minister and the headmistress loves me."

Harry opened his mouth to speak and then closed it again.

"What?"

"Professor McGonagall died last year. Neville is Headmaster now." Hermione's face screamed sorrow and excitement at the same time. "You were actually considered for the post but you chose to retain your job. James and Lily came up with a full blown presentation as to why you shouldn't be Headmistress. They even had a written essay about why you shouldn't." Harry said jovially.

"This is too much Harry." She whispered softly. Harry looked at her uncertainly. "We look like we have this amazing life together I just wish I remembered it."

"Me too." He whispered and then looked away. "How about we get you over to St. Mungos to get tested out, maybe they can figure out what's wrong."

"Harry, according to what you said yesterday was our anniversary, you're the minister of magic, and I have no memory of our relationship today. If we go to St. Mungos they will give this over to the auror department for investigation and it will be public. They will think we had a fight and you tried to oblivate me or worse you just wanted to oblivate me and find an easy way out of this relationship. We need to get someone who will not turn this over to the auror department."

"Hermione I don't care if everyone thinks I tried to hurt you. I just want my wife back."

Hermione gave him a small understanding smile. "We must know someone who would do this for us without following hospital protocols."

"I understand you have my best interest at heart, but I would rather the Healers look at you and the aurors get involved. I mean it's our best bet to get to the bottom of this."

Hermione looked at him for a moment and then sighed. "You're right. I'll go get ready then." She said and slowly got out of the bed.

"Great! Bathroom is that way and the closet is the through the door at the end of the bathroom." He said before she could ask. "I'll go get us some breakfast, and then hit the shower in our guest bedroom. You should be ready by then and we will both go down to eat together."

Hermione nodded and made her way to the door Harry pointed to. She walked into a room she did not expect. The bathroom had white marble floors with all black cabinets and accents. Towards the middle of the large rectangular room there was a large tub, to the left was and glass enclosed shower and a few feet further from the shower was what she believed to be an enclosed toilet with a bubble glass door. To the right of the tub was his and hers skins with her's and Harry's respective toiletries. The last thing she noticed was the large double oak doors that she figured lead to the closet.

Hermione moved to the mirror to get a good look at herself. She was defiantly older. Her stomach was bigger than she remembered for one, although not unsightly. The joys of being a mother of three she mused. She was starting to develop wrinkles and her hair was tamed and cut to her shoulders. She didn't look bad but she was no longer her twenty one self. She quickly moved away from the mirror and into the shower to get ready for her long day at St. Mungos.

* * *

As Harry had promised he was back in the room waiting for her when she left the massive walking closet. He was dressed in professional robes making Hermione feel under dressed with her slacks and three quarter inch sleeved striped top.

"Should I go change?" she asked timidly.

"Oh no. You look fine. I have to run into the office during your examination but I will be back before the results are read." He said casually. "Now let's head down for breakfast. My assistant and the secretary of state is downstairs and I will be briefed about a few things while you eat I hope that is alright."

"What about us eating together." She asked.

"There's a war going on." He said uneasily. "Our government is working hard to help end it. I'm just going to give them a few tasks so that I can take some time with you."

"It's alright I guess. I mean you are the Minister of Magic." Hermione said dejectedly.

Harry nodded without looking at her and then moved towards the door and opened it for her.

They walked in silence as Harry led the way from the master bedroom and down a flight of stairs where she noticed multiple doors. "What are those?" Hermione asked breaking the silence.

"The kids room and other there is our individual offices and a guest bedroom." He replied pointing left to right respectively.

"We live on a floor by ourselves?" Hermione asked as they kept going down the stairs.

"Yeah. It was one of the things that made me want this house so much." He replied suggestively. "On the ground floor there is a formal dining room that sits roughly forty persons. All of our family and friends." He said quickly when she opened her eyes at the number. "We also have a family room, a foo room a kitchen with an informal dining room and a lounge where we entertain."

"I'll explore it all later." she said and they reached the bottom of the stairs.

Hermione followed Harry into the informal dining room at lay to the side of the kitchen. She noticed in the kitchen there was an island towards the center of the room with granite counter tops matching the counter space under the cabinets. The kitchen was the same shade of cream that seemed to be apparent in the rest of the house and large oak cabinets. Hermione smiled as she observed all the typical kitchen appliances of a regular muggle home all in black except the double sided sink that was silver.

The informal dining room has a small round wooden table with five chairs around it. She immediately notice a plate set with toast, eggs and bacon with a cup of tea and orange juice to the side. She immediately realized how hungry she truly was. "Thank you." She smiled and sat down to eat.

"I'll be in the next room." He said and moved out of the kitchen, hesitating but still giving her a kiss on her temple.

Hermione sat at the table and took a moment to look out the large glass windows that surrounded the table. She saw a small quidditch pitch, through one of the windows and the other two she saw a small pool with a large entertaining area. This house was definitely becoming everything she ever wanted in a home.

Hermione realized she had been looking out the windows for a while when she heard faint laughing coming from the direction Harry went off into. She immediately started to eat as quickly as she could without stuffing her face like Ron. One thousand questions popped into her head about her redhead friend. She made a mental note to ask about him later.

When she was done she placed the empty plate in the sink and moved off in the direction Harry had earlier moved to. To her surprise she noticed the two amazingly attractive and young women sitting talking to Harry. Both were blond and two sizes too small. Hermione suddenly felt insecure and jealous that Harry worked so closely with these women.

"Harry." Hermione called sternly and but somehow gracefully.

Harry turned and gave her a quick smile. "Alright ladies, I'll see you both in a few minutes at the office. Jessica I would like you to get the Chief of each European Magical Interpol briefed and up to date with the current situation with China and Russia last night. Megan be sure to get the kids and bring them over to St. Mungos, then insure that anything Hermione asks for you provided and try and keep everything under the radar as much as you can, goes for both of you." Both women nodded at the instructions given by Harry and stepped through the fire place.

"I'm sorry I brought work home." He said as he stood up and moved towards Hermione. "I'm Sorry but there is a conference this morning and I'm already late. I can't explain what is happening with the middle east in a few moments but there is a big unrest and European Union is working to bring peace and do It's best to prevent magical advantages." Harry explained gently.

Hermione inhaled deeply as she watched the man before her. "Well I shouldn't keep you from your job. I know where St. Mungos is. I can find my way and you can always be present when your work is done."

"Hermione," Harry said softly hoping to ease the building tension in the room.

"Go save the world Harry." She said and gently walked passed him and left the foo room with a soft exclamation "St. Mungos."

* * *

Once Hermione arrived at ST. Mungos a Healer immediately approached her. He looked terribly green and scared. Hermione quickly ruled out the young man's fear as inexperience rather than it was the First lady of Magic standing in front of her.

"I need to see a healer who specializes in memory charms but also an extremely skilled potions master and skilled in Legilimency." She asked curtly.

"That would be healer Malfoy. He's on the third floor, he's generally fully booked but I reckon you can get an appointment with him First Lady Potter"

"Thank you." She replied and was on her way to the third floor. After carefully asking to see Malfoy saying it was an emergency without saying to much she was allowed to go in for a consultation session with Healer Malfoy. He came in the room, looking just like he did at school, if not just a few years older. She ruled that out as some sort of anti-aging potion that worked wonders.

Hermione could not explain what is what but her gut told her to trust him. That he was no longer the boy from school. _"Maybe we became friends over the years."_ Hermione reasoned as he approached her. His smile grew almost to a large grin.

"Hermione, what are you doing here?" He asked as he led her into his private examination room. After he was seated across from her he got out his quill and parchment getting ready for a routine examination.

"The strangest thing happened and I wanted to see if you could help me with it." He looked at her curiously and she continued, "I have no memory of the last twenty years. Harry told me we are in 2022 but it feels like 2000 to me." Malfoy looked at her with wide eyes.

"So tell me; what is the last thing you remember?" He asked while grabbing his quill to start making notes.

"I went out with Lavender. Ginny was supposed to join us but her training went on late and she was too tired to join us."

Draco Malfoy looked at Hermione as though she had grown another head. He scribbled a note quickly on his notepad and charmed it to leave the office. "I'm going to have my secretary gather all the articles written on you in 2000." Hermione nodded. "I would like to perform a few charms and see what's going on in your mind. Is that alright?" Hermione nodded again and took a deep breath in. "I would like you to get changed and also I'll have you placed into a private room where we can do the examination."

"Sure lead the way."

Malfoy did as he was told and led her to a private room. It was a silent walk that made Hermione more nervous and apprehensive. She noticed the silk robes laid out for her and sighed.

"Due to the nature of my condition I was wondering do you have to involve the auror department?" Hermione asked as she entered the room.

"Is there some reason you wouldn't want the auror department involved are you being forced in any way to keep his quiet?"

"What? No! I just don't know what is wrong with me and I don't want it to reflect on Harry. He's worked so hard to be where he is and I don't want to ruin that for him."

"Well its protocol I had to ask that. However, I'm not sure what your condition is yet Hermione. I will do my best to figure it out but unless I don't find any use of foul play I won't involve them."

"Thank you."

Draco nodded. "How about you get changed while I start your paperwork and then when you're ready we can start the examination."

* * *

A few hours later Hermione was exhausted. Draco had prodded and poked her mind and for any hopes of uncovering her memories. He had also given her many memory help potions. Yet she still had no memory of the last twenty years.

"Can we take a break? I'm Tired." Hermione whispered.

"We should. I need to do some research and go over the tests results, maybe I missed something." Draco agreed.

"Is there any sign of foul play? Did someone intentionally do this to me?" Hermione asked worriedly.

"Not that I can tell." Draco reassured. "Your family might be outside waiting to see you should I send them in?"

"Sure. I'd love to meet them." She replied with a small smile.

Draco left the room. The silence hung around Hermione. She hated it. The nerves of meeting her children hit her. She sat up and fixed a few pillows behind her back to help her sit up. She wondered if she was a good mother and if her children loved her, would they be disappointed that she had no memory and couldn't be the mother she always was? Would they even care about her? Her thoughts started to get the best of her and the silence was not helping.

The door opened and Harry and three shy looking children entered the room and stopped her thoughts. She recognized them immediately and not because Harry had shown her a few pictures. James was immediately behind Harry. He was hold Lily's hand who was almost fully hidden behind him and then Albus. Hermione smiled warmly at her children. Her heart filled with love. These were her children. Albus quietly closed the door behind her and the four Potters looks at her nervously.

"Did Healer Malfoy give you an update?" She asked Harry in hoped that the children were already informed on the situation at hand.

"He did." He whispered.

"You really don't remember us?" Albus asked breaking the tension that built up in the room.

"Albus Severus Potter, you my dear boy are a very hard person to forget."

"You're just saying that. You don't know us. You don't remember us." He said bitterly but Hermione immediately saw through him. He was scared and hurt and most of all he didn't understand what was happening.

"Albus, I know you were born on the 2nd of February 2006 after three hours of labour, that's because I chose to go to a muggle hospital with you. Your birthmark is on your left arm and shaped like a crescent moon. You're an excellent flyer yet you don't play Quidditch because although you won't admit it you hate being compared to your brother. Your favorite subject is potions then followed by charms. You don't have a girlfriend because you think most people want to come into your life because of who your parents are. But most importantly I know I love you every second of your life and I will love you every second of rest of mine." Hermione rambled and her eyes widen as she finished. "I don't know where that came from." She admitted.

"I'll go get Malfoy." Harry said uneasily and left the room.

"What's going on mum?" Lily asked timidly. "Do you remember us now?"

Hermione looked at the little girl. How much she did indeed look like her, except for her green eyes. "Honestly, no I don't know how I knew that about your brother." Hermione admitted and the tears came to her eyes. She quickly whipped them away. "No, that does not mean he's my favorite." She somehow added sternly feeling her maternal instincts kicking in and not wanting any of her children to feel inferior to another.

"We all know your favorite is James." Albus commented and took a seat. He was a lot more relaxed. She saw it in his eyes. Hermione felt a switch flip in her brain. _"My memory isn't lost its suppressed and only when I need it I access it."_ She thought as she watched Albus. " _He needed reassurance of his mother's love and I reacted like how I would have as his mother."_

"Yeah! It's James." Lily added and took a seat next to Albus and getting Hermione out of her thoughts.

She turned to look at her oldest son. He was angry and tense. "James isn't my favorite. I don't have one."

The door opened and Draco and Harry reappeared. In a swift and sudden movement James pinned his father on the wall using his forearm to lock his father's neck still and thus into submission. Lily and Albus along with Draco and Hermione looked on in shock at James' Actions.

"You did this didn't you?" James yelled at his father. "You came home late and when she asked you about it you tried to oblivate her didn't you?"

"James! Let go of your father this instant!" Hermione said sternly to her oldest.

"You think I don't know about you and that bimbo that's your secretary. I see the way she looks at you. I'm not a fool dad. Mum might be blinded but not me. She likes you and you flirt and Merlin know what else you do with her."

"I didn't hurt Hermione and I never would!" Harry got out his son's hold and pinned his son by holding the collar of his shirt. "I am not cheating nor have I ever cheated on your mother. I understand this is a new situation for us but you don't get to say I'm the reason for this!"

"Both of you st-"Hermione tried to break up her husband and son but was interrupted by Harry flying backwards.

"James! Stop he is your father!" Hermione practically yelled.

"He's not my father anymore." James said venomously.

"Well then he's the minister of magic and you just assaulted him. You know what that means? You will be expelled from Hogwarts and tried as an adult and you will lose and go to Azkaban, but if he's your father you apologize and take the punishment he gives you without complaint. Have your pick son."

"I'm not apologizing mum. I know he's the one who did this. I won't rest until I prove that to you." He said and apparted out of the room.

Hermione noticed the uneasy looks shared between her children through the corner of her eye. She mentally sighed. She then noticed Draco looking awkwardly at his shoes and then Harry who seemed to be angry.

"Harry you will not press charges on your son." Hermione said challenging Harry to object. When she was sure he wouldn't she turned her attention to Draco knowing Harry and her will have a full discussion on the situation in privacy. "My memory is still present but for some reason I can't access it unless my mind thinks I need to."

Draco looked at her confused. "I don't know what this is Hermione." Draco said looking defeated. "I mean I could do some research but with your brains I'm sure you can probably piece this together before I do."

"Really? No answers?" Hermione asked looking at Draco.

"None. I've never even heard of this happening. What I think you should do is try and form a routine with your family and then your memories will come up slowly and we can keep trying to pull them up weekly and keep running test but I need to do research on this. I think you should do research on your life too, read all the articles written about you, and talk to your family, friends' colleagues anyone who could help jog your memory."

"Malfoy are you really telling me we just hope my wife gets her memory back?" Harry asked incredulously.

"What I'm saying I need to do more research on her case before I cause permanent damage. I'm one of the better memory healers in the European Union but you don't have to trust my opinion Potter. Go ahead take her to every memory healer out there; I assure you she will end up botched before the month is out." Draco challenged.

"I'll keep in touch with you if I notice any changes in my memory, and I do hope you will keep me posted on any progress you make with your research." Hermione said ending the topic. "Could you get my dispatch form?"

"Sure." Draco replied and left the room.

"Kids come on kids let's let your mother get changed." Harry instructed leading the children out of the room.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione, Harry and their kids arrived at the Potter house and a sudden tension hung in the air. The foo room she finally noticed was beautiful. The walls were a light cream and two large crests hung on the walls next to the oak door. She noticed one as a Hogwarts crests and the other was what she deduced to be the Potter crest. There was a doe and stag on either said of an escutcheon shield plate. The shield plate contained four images in alternating red and gold squares. The first one had a symbol of the deathly hallows, next to it three hoops, definitely quidditch hoops, below was an open book and lastly was a heart entwined with lilies. Above the shield was the head of roaring lion. Below the shield was a banner with the words _Sum ego levavi manum meam ut bonum_ , which she automatically interpreted to mean; I solemnly swear I am up to no good.

Her eyes quickly scanned the rest of the room. There was a red love seat in front of her and two identical white chairs opposite each other to the left and right of the love seater. There was also a small glass table in the center of the furniture and a small crystal chandelier above the table. The last thing she noticed was the large window to the left. She loved this room it was perfect she couldn't wait to explore the rest of the house.

"Are you guys hungry?" Hermione finally asked to break the silence.

"Yes!" Lily exclaimed and looked at her mom with pleading eyes. Hermione and Harry both chuckled at their youngest.

"I'll be upstairs. I'm not that hungry." Albus said and quickly left the room. Hermione instantly knew he was going to his brother's room to talk about the incident at the hospital.

"So," Hermione drawled as she took hold of Lily's hand and linked it with hers. "What would like to eat sweetheart?" She asked as they walked out of the room arm in arm with Harry immediately behind them. She wasn't sure but she knew exactly where to go.

"Hmmm.." Lily pondered on the question. "What about broccoli chicken alfredo pasta."

"Sounds great!" Hermione said as they entered the kitchen.

Lily immediately hopped up on the island and smiled at her mom. "Dad are you staying or do you have to go back to work?" she asked innocently.

Hermione looked at him almost expecting him to say he was leaving. "Well darling, I wasn't planning on but I do have a few things I will have to work on in my office after lunch." Lily shrugged and rolled her eyes. "Would you like some help Hermione?" He asked ignoring his daughter's reaction.

"Why don't you go check on the boys?" Hermione instructed hoping he would take the hint that she wanted some alone time with Lily. He did take it. He gave a supporting smile and left the room.

"So how is slytherin?" Hermione asked with a smirk as she got out the pot to start cooking the pasta.

"It's good." She replied with a smile that meant trouble.

"What's that smile about?" She asked grabbed the chicken out of the refrigerator.

"Nothing." She said and her smile got larger.

"Is it a boy?" Hermione teased.

"No!" She replied very giggly. Hermione immediately turned to her daughter and raised an eyebrow.

"You're not going to tell me?" Hermione asked as she noticed her daughter face getting more flushed by the second.

"There's nothing to tell mum." Lily smirked.

"Really?" Hermione tried to get more information out of her. She let the question hang in the air for a second and although her daughter was still flushed she didn't answer. "Will you tell me about quidditch then?"

"What do you want to know?" Lily asked looking confused.

"How is the team, who is on the team, what position you play, anything you want to tell me."

"Wouldn't you just forget?" She asked softly and although she didn't intend to sound rude towards her mother she did.

"I hope not." Hermione said just as softly and moved towards her fourteen year old. "I'm scared too, I don't want to forget my babies, I want to have my memory back. You could just hold my hand and maybe we could figure this out together." She whispered. Lily gave a small nod and Hermione engulfed her in a hug. "So will you tell me about quidditch?"

Lily let out a muffled giggle and nodded. "Yeah, um. Well I play keeper and I'm pretty awesome. James can't get one past me. It's the reason why slytherin has moved up to second place." Hermione moved back to the stove and listened intently. "The captain is Scorpius Malfoy, he's completely crazy about beating Gryffindor. James and him have this crazy rivalry. Our head of house Professor Zabini says we shouldn't worry too much as it's James' last year and we should win the cup from next school year. I however, want James to give us the cup this year, he's full of it you know."

"He does look that way. Let me guess it's cause he gets away with so many pranks." Hermione suggested rolling her eyes.

"It's true. Uncle Nev has a soft spot for him." Hermione laughed. "Everyone does."

"That's not all true, your father and I, -especially your father- both have soft spots for you." Hermione said softly.

"Yeah, but dad's never really home. Plus I was talking about people outside this house." Lily reasoned and silence hung in the room.

"Mum?" Lily asked quietly. Hermione stopped stirring the pan and look at her. "Can we watch a movie while we eat?"

"What movie do you have in mind?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know maybe something from Disney."

"Go pick something out. This is almost done. I'll meet you in the family room in a bit." Hermione instructed.

Lily immediately moved off the countertop and moved into the direction of the family room. Hermione smiled at her daughter. She couldn't help but feeling immensely proud of the little girl who just left the room.

Hermione decided that she would make an afternoon of it and quickly grabbed a few snacks from the pantry and a few drinks with a quick cooling charm placed on them. She took out food for everyone in the family and sent it off to each one of her boys along with a canned drink.

She then grabbed two serving trays placing all the snacks in one and Lily's and her lunch in the other. She charmed them to move over to the family room. She then used a few cleaning charms to get the kitchen clean and moved off to the family room where she met Lily already eating.

"Sorry. I tried to wait." She said forcing some more food into her mouth causing Hermione to giggle.

"It's alright dear, just take smaller bites and chew." Hermione said as she took a seat on the couch and looked over at the television. It was paused at the signature Disney castle beginning. "What are we watching?" she said and grabbed her bowl and fork.

"Tangled." She replied as if her mother had grown a second head. "It's my fave!" She explained and Hermione nodded in understanding. Lily pressed play and the movie started.

Hermione turned to quickly observe the room she was in. There were those cream walls again, with numerous family photographs littered all around the wall of the room. The large room contained a large sectional sofa that she a Lily was currently sitting in and another matching love seater to the other side of the room with a small coffee table in the middle. The large flat screen television was definitely the focus of the room.

Hermione's attention was brought back to the movie when she heard a man talking. She watched in awe, much to her own amazement she realized Tangled was based on one of her favorite bedtime stories; Rapunzel. She was never one to like Disney movies growing up but this was Rapunzel. She tried hard not to laugh as Lily sang along with almost every song in the movie. Before she knew it the movie along with the snacks she brought were all done and her daughter was snuggled up with a cushion fighting a nap.

"Go take a nap, I'll clean this mess up sweetheart." Hermione instructed.

"I'm not sleepy." Lily stated.

"Well then we could always go through your homework. School does start in a few weeks." Hermione stated as she magically cleaned the room.

"On second thought, I'll go have that nap." She said and slowly made her way up the stairs.

Hermione cleaned the room and brought everything back to the kitchen making sure it was its correct spot and then moved up the stairs to speak with her eldest. She sighed as she started to move up the stairs.

Her body immediately moved towards the first door to her right. The kids' rooms. She gently knocked on the door and when she heard a soft grunt behind the door she peeped into the room. _Of course my mind would bring me here!_ She mused as she saw a disgruntled looking James on his bed.

His room was very simple. Dark grey walls, books scattered all over his floor, book shelf and desk which both were positioned to the right of the door. His bed was centered below his window to the other end of the room with the view of the quidditch pitch in the back and despite the large window there was a few floating lanterns to give light at night. He had a chest of draws and a closet both open and clothing littered around them. She noticed all the furniture was a dark mahogany. This was definitely his design and not hers.

"Can I come in?" She asked as her watched her expectantly.

He bit his bottom lip, and his eyebrows moved upward as he nodded.

"James, what happened today?" Hermione asked after she closed the door and took a seat on the chair near his desk. He visibly stiffened and started to grind his teeth. "Look I'm not here to yell at you, only understand your actions and for love of it how many times do I need to tell you stop grinding your teeth?"

He chuckled. "Sorry mum."

Hermione smiled at him understandingly. She watched as James shifted and threw if legs over the bed and leaned forward leaning on his arms that was resting on his thighs. Her gut told not to say anything just let the silence sit. And that seem to work because within a few minutes James opened his mouth and spoke. "I don't know how, but I know he did this to you." Hermione just gave him a look that asked are you sure. He looked at the ground as though contemplating telling her something. He opened his mouth a few times and each time he sighed and closed it again.

"Use your words sweetheart." She gently teased.

He gave her a smile. "You guys fight a lot, I know you don't remember but you two fight a lot. When I came home last night and I saw how dressed up you were and he wasn't home and the look on your face mum-" His voiced cracked and she noticed the gloss appear in his eyes. "He did this. He doesn't want this family anymore. He doesn't want us or you and he can't wipe your memory to get his way. He's a coward."

Hermione got up and gently hugged her son and wiped his tears. "That's not true and you know it. He's bus-"

"He's always busy! You need to stop mum! You don't deserve this and if you're staying with him for us, the kids- don't!"

"I know you love me and you feel the need to protect me, but I know your father and I think he deserves just a chance. Thats what makes a marriage, working through the hard and rocky times son."

James kissed his teeth. "You're too forgiving. I'm happy you have no memory of your life with him, because now you will see it with new eyes how little he really cares."

Hermione sighed and she let the silence build. "I still have to punish you, even if you did it for me. You're going to take your Firebolt 2500 to school not your 3000x." She said and gave him a kiss and ruffled his hair as the teenager tried to hide his disappointment. "I love you."

He mumbled something as Hermione got up and made her way to the door. He didn't even look phased by the punishment any more but since twenty one year old Hermione didn't know what a Firebolt 2500 was she figured her older self knew what she was doing.

She thought of checking up on Albus as she left James' room but she found her body going against it and found herself face to face with a door. She figured it was either hers or Harry's home office. She knocked gently and the opened the door and peeped in.

She saw a frustrated looking Harry who had his head down leaning on his folded arms and his glasses off to the side. The food she sent up was barely touched and there was a thick file stamped confidential under the plate.

"Harry." She called out gently.

"Hmm?" He groaned without looking up.

"You need to eat." She whispered and move towards him. He looked up and put on his glasses. Hermione looked at him. Harry really did age amazingly. He had a few grey hairs poking through and few stress lines but he was still the young man she remembered.

"I can't." He said looking at her gently.

"Stop working and worrying and you will be able to."

"I can't stop worrying about you." Hermione looked at Harry unsure what to say. "You don't have to say anything. I know your mind is flooding with questions. How about I start answering a few of those?" Harry instructed putting away all his files and giving Hermione is full attention.

Hermione found her mind floating with numerous questions at once. Then her mind went back to her last night in Australia.

 _Hermione was packing her suitcase when she heard a small knock on the door. She turned around to see a shy smiling Ronald looking at her. She grinned instantly. Although, the pair hadn't put a tittle on their relationship she was sure he considered her his girlfriend and she thought he was her boyfriend but there would be no way she would be late for her flight because Ronald wasn't fully packed._

" _Ron you should go finish packing. We can't miss our flight. I have school in a week and I still have to get all my things together when we get back." She said and moved toward him._

 _Ron took a deep breath and walked into her room and almost closed the door. He left it slightly ajar as it was against her parent's rules that she and any of the boys be in a room with the door closed._

" _Sit, we need to talk." Hermione immediately knew this wouldn't end well. Ron was never this serious._

" _What is it?" She asked as she sat on the edge of the bed. Ron looked at her. His eyes were suddenly red and glossy and he tried hard to avoid her eye contact. "What's wrong?" She asked and intertwined her hands in his._

" _I'm sorry but I don't think I'll be going back to England just yet." He whispered so softly Hermione wasn't sure she heard correctly. She looked at him in disbelief._

" _What?" Hermione dropped his hand and stood up. "You're staying here? Have my parents okayed this?" she asked in hopes he didn't ask and that they would say he couldn't stay._

" _I spoke with them and they agreed that I can stay with them." He said softly, grabbing her hand gently hoping to get her to sit again._

" _You're leaving Harry and I again? You're leaving me again?" She found herself asking in disbelief. Ron looked at her and stood up and pulled her close._

" _You could always stay with me. You could finish school here and stay with me." He said softly. "We don't have to go back to that sadness and chaos back home. That emptiness."_

" _I'm not running away either. I need to finish my schooling and do what I must to rebuild the wizarding world Ron."_

" _I can't go back not just yet. I can't face those demons. Maybe it's time the wizarding world 'rebuilds without us." Ron tried to reason._

 _Your family needs you." She tried to argue._

" _I spoke with both mum and dad agree that maybe a change of scenery is just what I need." He responded._

" _You discussed this with everyone but me?" She asked hurt in her voice._

" _Because I knew you would react like this. You don't get it." He said softly._

" _Get out!" She said and looking Ron dead in the eye. He looked at her confusingly._

" _What?" He asked pulling away from her._

" _Get out and don't speak to me again!" She ordered as she pointed to the door._

Her mind was brought back to the present. "Ron, where is he? What is he doing? Did he ever come back? Did he apologize for leaving me?"

"Ron, he's the head of the auror and defense department at the ministry. He currently lives at grimmauld place. We gifted it to Ron and his wife- Anna-Claire when they moved back to England. He met her in Australia through your parents. He has twin boys named Fred and Hugo and a daughter named Sybil. She is the same age as Albus but she and James are really close. The boys are both beaters for the cannons. And he did try to apologize to you quite a bit but you ignored him. I sort of forced you two to speak when we were getting married."

"When did he come back?" She asked looking at him intently.

"For our engagement party." Harry said softly and let the silence sit. He could tell she wanted to ask a thousand more questions. he mentally sighed and waited for her next question.

"Why did I feel the urge to trust Draco Mafloy this morning?" She asked shyly.

"Because you do." Harry replied with a smirk. "When you started writing you wanted a pure blood perspective so that you could tell the full story with Voldermort and Draco felt he owed me his life after everything and keeping him out of prison. So I kind of worked out a deal that he help you and we would be even." Hermione looked at him with disbelief. Was he really expecting her to believe she and Draco became friends that easily? Harry chuckled as if reading her thoughts. "It was funny seeing you work with Malfoy, but in the end you too became pretty decent friends."

"Really?" Hermione asked in disbelief.

"Yeah. He felt he was helping you tell the truth and hopefully persuade anyone who want to be like Voldermort."

"But to trust him?" Hermione looked at him in disbelief.

"Yes. I'm not saying you two didn't have the daily row or two- four more like it but yes he did help you and he's one of the reasons you're a success. You gave a full perspective to the crowds about how sick and crazy Voldermort was."

Hermione nodded and then thought long and hard about her next question. "How did we even start?" She asked looking at him a little more relaxed. "Cause in my mind I'm with Cormac."

"Don't bring up that jackass." He said and rolled his eyes. Hermione looked at him expectantly "Well it started when you decided to change after leaving Australia."

"I didn't change." She said indignantly.

"Oh but you did. You started dating Cormac within a month of going back to Hogwarts and then you started partying and you were wild."

"I wasn't wild Harry, I just stopped caring so much." She tried to explain. "and there is nothing wrong in me moving on. Ron made his decision and I wasn't going to wait for him forever."

"We both know that's not true anyways back to the story. You changed, you started hanging out with Lavender and the Patil twins along with Gin and Luna of course. So although you got perfect scores for your NEWTS you just wasn't my Hermione anymore. For one you drank a lot when out with your friends and you went out a lot. The worst part is Gin, Luna and I were all busy starting our careers and didn't have time to go out as much and thus wasn't able to stop you when you started getting out of hand. I blame myself the most. I was gone so much with auror missions and you were left alone."

"Get to the point Harry." Hermione said not liking the direction his digression was headed.

"Anyways one night you were out and Draco- this is one of the reasons I trust him. Anyways he and his friends saw you and Cormac and you started throwing up and the idiot kept handing you firewhiskey shots. So Malfoy took it upon himself and had his friend send me a protronus message to come get you. I did and I took you home after giving Cormac a piece of my mind. I sobered you up and then I took some time off work and started to take care of you. See your change is as a result of the nightmare and the post-traumatic stress your twenty one year old mind is probably currently under."

"You know about that?" She asked scared.

"Yeah, even the sleeping potions you took in secrecy, just like the peperup potion you took this morning." He said smoothly she looked at him in shock. "Why didn't you just come to me?" He asked softly. She immediately knew that question was meant for her twenty one year old self, he probably had this question for twenty one year's hoping for a moment where he could ask without any repercussion.

"And tell you what? That I see Bellatrix every time I close my eyes. Or that I'm so scared to be alone because I keep thinking death eaters will come for me and kill me. Or that I'm scared out of my mind every time you're on one of your missions cause I don't think you will return? Or that I do hate you sometimes because it is your entire fault. It's your fault that I had to protect my parents by whipping their memory and we went to Australia and lost Ron."

"Hermione," Harry whispered softly and got up and walked towards her. He picked her up out of the chair she was seated in. "I needed you to tell me exactly that." He said softly and pulled her close.

"I couldn't put that blame on you, you're my bestfriend."

"You think it was easy to watch my best friend get addicted to potions to sleep and become an alcoholic? I wish you would have blamed me, it wouldn't have been locked up in your brain." Harry whispered sternly and then kissed the top of her head.

Hermione stayed in his embrace for a moment. She couldn't place it but there was a familiarity she couldn't explain. It wasn't just her best friend Harry it was like he knew her soul. There was a comfort in the way he held her but she pulled away and smiled when she thought of her red headed best friend, Ginny.

Harry watched the color drain from Hermione's face as she pulled away from him. His worry instantly skyrocketed. "What's the matter?"

"Ginny. You were engaged. I broke up your engagement. Oh sweet Merlin." She said softly almost hyperventilating.

Harry looked taken aback but smiled sweetly at Hermione. "Ginny broke up with me, because she was in love with Neville and although I didn't know it at the time she knew I was in love with you." Hermione visibly relaxed. "She said it wasn't right holding on to an ideal we had before the war. She made it clear that while I was in hiding she didn't have me to lean on when she got scared and Neville was always around at that year. She knew I may have loved her and she may have loved me but we weren't meant to be together. We never talked about the hard topics like being on the run or what happened at Hogwarts. She'd always talk to Neville and I'd always talk to you. So she let me go to let me go after you and she after Neville. I thought she was completely bonkers at the time to be honest."

"So I indirectly did break you two up. I'm sorry." Hermione said awkwardly.

"Don't be. Ginny is great and all but she would never make me happy the way you do Hermione." He said sweetly and watched the smile appear on Hermione's face. He wanted so badly to move closer to her and kiss her but he thought against it. He just looked at her and smiled, letting the silence sink in.

After a few moments Hermione chuckled. "I'm such an idiot! You did tell me that she hosted our rehearsal dinner."

Harry leaned against his desk and looked at her and smiled sweetly. "Yeah. She planned both our weddings too. She was your maid of honor and took her job very seriously."

"Both our weddings?" She asked and moved closer to the chair she was sitting in originally.

"We had a small muggle wedding for your family to be part of it, obviously the Wesley's and all of our magical friends acted the part of full muggle superbly. Then we came up to Hogwarts for our magical ceremony and it was the ministry official, you and I. We lied to your muggle family saying we went to a private place to get a few pictures as a couple. We hired a muggle born wizard who took both magical and muggle photographs. Then we met our four person wedding party- Neville, Gin, Ron and Luna- and took some more shots at some garden and then went to our muggle reception."

"Tell me about our wedding." She asked sounding like a child who wanted to hear her favorite bed time story.

"Our muggle ceremony was obviously mainly your family, we had maybe fifty persons. You had Ginny leave a few seats empty to the front." Hermione looked at him in confusion. "They were for; my mum and dad, Sirus, Remus, Tonks, Professor Dumbledore, Professor Snape, Fred, Cedric, Moody and even Dobby." Harry smiled. "You also had Neville give me a note. It simply said hold this during our ceremony and enclosed was the resurrection stone. So even my mum and dad were there." Harry smiled although it was one of those sad smiles. "Your father walked you down the aisle. You looked so beautiful- no breathtaking really. I remember Ron nudging me as you starting coming down the aisle on your dad's arm and he nodded at me- that you did well playful kind of nod- when I turned to him." Harry opened his mouth to continue but a flash of light caught his attention.

"Minster Potter, Breaking News. There was an attack on the British Military Base- Camp Bastion. The Prime Minster has called a code 561. A briefing will be held at 18:00 hours." The Patronus disappeared.

"Duty calls." Harry said uneasily after checking his watch and realizing he only had about twenty minutes to meet with the Prime Minister of England.

"I guess so. I see you later I guess."

"Hopefully before the sun is up." He said sweetly and gave her a quick kiss on the top of her head and headed out of the room.

Hermione sighed. She wasn't sure why she was disappointed he was leaving, she heard for herself that there was an attack on a British base, but it didn't change her disappointment. She slowly got up and headed out of the room.

* * *

SO Sorry this took forever to be uploaded. However my beta has disappeared and I have no one to edit the story. I was looking for someone but I don't want this story to be on a continual pause.

Thanks for all your love!


	4. Chapter 4

Hermione sat in her office mentally going over all the things she had to do before tomorrow. The children would be leaving and although she hated to admit it she was anxious about the idea of an empty house. In the few days she was home Hermione quickly fell into a routine with her family. Despite the lack of Harry's presence during the day and the sneaking into bed she was finding out how much great things she had going.

Hermione had written eight global best sellers. They were titled; The Dark Halfblood, Pureblood Supremacy or Tradition, The Deathly Hallows, Albus Dumbledore and the Order of the Pheniox, On the run- the true series of events as told by the Golden Trio, The Battle of Hogwarts, Nicolas Famel and the elixir of life, Magical Creature and equality and Wizarding life and Muggle Normals. She found out she also wrote an entire three chapters for the new edition of Hogwarts a History- and to her that was her biggest accomplishment.

She received numerous letters from her family and friends all wishing her well and hold basic conversation all but from one Ronald Wesley and although she wasn't romantically drawn to him, he was still her best friend and he acted like she didn't exist. Ginny was the most vague and brief with all her letters and Hermione wondered if they had a strained relationship.

Hermione however, hated the protocol for leaving the house to go out. She needed an escort and a whole other bunch of jazz as Harry was the Minister of Magic. Like she couldn't handle herself as well as any trained auror.

She also learnt many things about her family. First of all she had a cat named Perrie and reminded her very much of her old transfiguration professor. They were all very smart and talented children and they all loved her, which in the now was enough for her. She also learnt that her children were given only couples as their God-Parents. James' God- Parents were Ron and his wife, Albus' was Luna and her husband Rolf, and Lily was Neville and Ginny. She also learnt Albus had her father's allergy to tree nuts.

"Ok Hermione, focus!" she gently reprimanded herself. She grabbed a quill and made her list of things to pack before she left for Hogwarts every year.

 _Textbooks_

 _Homework_

 _Parchment_

 _Caldron_

 _Quills_

 _All ingredients for potions_

 _10 books for light reading_

 _6 Dress robes_

 _Scarves_

 _Socks_

 _Gloves_

 _School shoes_

 _School Bag_

 _Money_

 _2 pairs of denim_

 _10 tops_

 _Adequate undergarments_

 _Trainers_

 _Jacket(s)_

 _Female monthly products_

 _Shampoo and Conditioner_

 _Soap_

 _Body lotion_

 _Brush_

 _Hair products and ties_

 _Towel_

 _Floss and toothbrush with toothpaste_

She duplicated the list and then wrote out each child's name and crossed of the things her boys didn't need and then she smiled at the list and crossed off all the things she was sure they had packed. She noticed the only things missing were their toiletries.

Hermione then continued to think of things she needed to be done before they left for school- Homework she thought almost in frenzy. She then mentally noted she went through their homework and was quiet pleased with the level of worked they each produced.

Hermione looked at the time. It was just past one and she quickly got up. She had a dinner to plan for a dinner party between 20 people. Tonight would be the customary goodbye dinner at the Potter's. As she made her way down to the kitchen she noticed Albus carrying Perrie."Are you planning on taking her to Hogwarts this year?" Hermione asked as she let him pass in front of her.

"I don't know. Should I? Can I?" He asked all in one breath.

"I don't see why not. You just need to pack her grooming products." Hermione answered gently. "Want to help me with the dinner for tonight?"

"Sure, I guess." he said and put the cat down and made his way over to the sink to wash his hands. His expression changed and he turned to his mother "But then who would keep you company?"

Hermione looked at her son as through he had grown another head. "Your father ofcourse." She replied.

"But he is never home." Albus argued.

"Take the cat to Hogwarts. She loves you! Don't pity me, your father and I make things work despite everything that's happening." She said with finality.

"What should I do then?" He asked as he looked around the room trying to break the awkwardness that crept in.

"You can cut up those veggies for now." She said with a thankful smile and waved her wand and sent the veggies, the knife and the chopping board towards the island for him to work. "Are you ready to leave for school?" She asked hoping to make conversation.

"I guess you can say that. Its sixth year and James' last year, pretty sure not it's going to be super hectic." He said indifferently.

"James' is a bit much isn't he." Hermione thought out loud. "So tell me what you love about potions."

"It doesn't change, if you follow the rules correctly you can do so much. Change appearance or save lives and all you really have to do is simply follow instructions."

Hermione smiled. She somehow already knew his answer but she loved it. He was the exact opposite of James and she loved that about Albus. "Is there anything you want to tell me?" Hermione found herself asking before she even knew she was talking.

Albus looked like a deer in headlights. He froze but then quickly relaxed. "Nothing I can think of."

Hermione raised her eyebrows and then turned to look at her so. "Just know, I love you no matter what. It's unconditional."

"I love you too mum." Albus finished the veggies and brought them over to his mother. "Will you miss us?" Albus asked softly.

"So much." She replied just as soft. "However, I can do with some quiet around here."

As the afternoon progressed Albus and Hermione worked side-by-side to create a large spread. They talked about many different things, yet Hermione felt like they didn't get to the real conversation they had to.

As the clocked moved closer to four she recruited her other children to help set up the dining room and make sure the house looked guest friendly. Although there was a bit of grumbling among the children no one made a bigger fuss. Each child finished their tasks and then running off to get ready.

After Hermione was done downstairs she moved up to her room and quickly got dressed. She put on a simple summer dress and headed downstairs. To her surprise her children sat in the family all looking decent and almost bored. It was almost 5:30 pm and the guest would start arriving soon. Nerves flooded Hermione's body. She was very aware that everyone in the family was very much aware of her 'condition', but she didn't want to be pitied. She mentally went through the pictures she saw of each of the families coming over. Neville and Ginny their seventeen year old son; Sutton and their thirteen year old twin Nathaniel and Benjamin. Then there was Ron and his wife Anna-Claire, their twin boys Fred and Hugo and Sybill. Lastly, Luna and Rolf and their two boys Lorcan and Lysander. Then there was her family of five.

New nerves settled in as she thought whether or not Harry would be home early enough for the party. Hermione quickly decided that Harry's presence would not affect the evening and waiting for the guest to arrive.

The first to get to arrive was Luna and her family all dress in a similar yellow floral print they all looked amazing. Their sons had her blonde hair but their father's built which was very tall and rather lanky. Luna smiled as she stepped into the family room and Hermione and the children followed suit.

"So glad you could make it." Hermione said and moved to embrace the woman in front of her in a hug. "We so missed you last year!"

Everyone except her children-who were used to random burst of their former mother looked at Hermione in shock.

"I thought Harry said you lost your memory." Rolf finally said butting into the conversation.

"It's more suppressed than lost." Hermione explained. She then turned her gaze to the children who seemed to be plotting. "What are you lot up to?"

"May we go flying in the back maybe a quick game of Quidditch?" Lily asked her mother with pleading eyes.

Hermione quickly turned to Luna to see if she approved and then turned back to Lily. "Sure, but James and Albus you need to go chaperone."

The three younger children ran out excitedly, while Albus just got up and followed then James however mumbled under his breath. As the children left, Hermione motioned for the pair to have a seat.

"We had the boys place some wine and dragon scale cookies in the kitchen I do hope that's quiet alright." Luna said and she sat down.

"Sounds delicious!" Hermione smiled and inwardly groaned. She remembered the last time she had some on Luna's cooking back in 1999. She was sick for a week.

"Will Harry make it tonight?" Rolf aking with sincere curiosity.

Luna as though sensing Hermione's uneasiness with the question answered; "Where the universe places him that's where he will be."

Hermione sighed a sigh of relief when the foo sounded. "That must be Ginny." Hermione said and excused herself. She was right. When she got to the foo room it was the Longbottoms. Neville and Ginny beamed at her. Before she even moved forward to engulf her best friend the foo sounded again and another four persons appeared - The Wesley's. Hermione forgot all about the Longbottoms. She took a good look at the woman who now stood in her house. She was beautiful. She had lovely dark brown hair and a small frame. From her oval face to flawless skin- Hermione immediately didn't like her.

"Hermione, are the children out back?" Ginny asked with a knowing smile.

Hermione looked at Ginny and wondered if there was a strained relationship with her and Ron's with wife. "Yes they are, why don't you lot go join them. I'm sure they could use some professional help." She said smiling at Hugo and Fred.

"Anything for you Aunt Mimi." Hugo replied and gave her quick hug Fred followed the pair made their way out of the foo room with the Longbottom twins Benjamin and Nathaniel mumbling their greeting along with quick side hugs. Sybil along with Sutton exchanged looks of reluctance. "James is out there too guys." They both shrugged and made their way out of the room.

"Luna and Rolf are in the family room. Will Ron be coming?" Hermione asked Anna-Claire without looking her in the eye just in her direction.

"He should be here soon." She answered. "I better go join Rolf and Luna." She said and left. Ginny gave Neville a look forcing him to leave.

"I'll go join them too." Neville said and quickly left the room.

"Ask away Hermione." Ginny said calmly and took a seat. "I knew you would rather do this in person rather than owl post."

Hermione looked at the witch before her. She was starting to look more like her mother minus the plum figure her mother had. However, their face seemed to age the exact same way. She wasn't sure how Ginny knew but she wanted to verify Harry's story about his and Ginny's relationship. "Did I break you and Harry up?"

Ginny smiled knowingly. "Yes and no. We tried hard after the war to make it work you know that but there was a shift. He trusted you a lot more than he did before the hunt and he trusted me a lot less. Not in a bad way just in that way when your life is so dependent on another's that a type of bond is formed. Harry was going through a lot and so were you and he could never bring himself to tell me, he would rather tell your sleeping form than tell me anything. That was my first red flag. The other was that despite my resentment for him doing that- I kept going to Nev every time something was wrong with my life. It took me a moment to realize that Nev and I formed the same kind of bond you and Harry did. The last red flag for me was when I asked Harry to spend some time with him and he didn't want to leave you alone. He claimed that although you made progress he didn't want you to be alone. I got upset and Harry told me if he lost you he would never be able to get past it you were his life."

"He could have meant I was his best friend the only person who knew the real struggle we went through. Ron did just leave us." Hermione tried to reason.

"Remember that look Harry got in his eye when Snape spoke ill of his parents? The one where he was ready to fight fire and brimstone to protect them because he cared so deeply for them? That was the look in his eyes. It was the same look he had when explaining why we couldn't be together just before the war. I knew right then that he was hopelessly in love with you."

Hermione looked guilty. "I'm so sorry. I really didn't mean to break you guys up."

"I know you didn't." Ginny replied softly.

"Did you hate me?" Hermione asked shyly.

"At first, a bit but I quickly realized I would rather be with someone who was as in love with me as I was with him. We went through a war it was silly of us to think we wouldn't emotionally different after it. We all wanted things to go back to what it was- some form of normalcy that we all forced it."

Hermione smiled understandingly. "So Ron's wife. What's the deal with her?"

Ginny grinned almost evilly at that question. "Oh you two have this weird friendship. It's almost like an unspoken competition between you two to always outdo each other but I think there is love somewhere down there."

"What's the score standing?" Hermione asked mischievously.

"You're way in the lead." Ginny winked and the foo placed erupted.

Ron stepped out looking awkwardly at the girls who immediately erupted into giggles. Harry stepped through shortly after Ron who looked to Harry for help. Harry simply shrugged his shoulders and looked confused.

"Don't worry about us boys!" Ginny said sharing a knowing smile with Hermione and leaving.

The three friends looked at each other. Hermione looked at Ron. Harry instantly saw the anger build up in her eyes. "No Hermione, please let us not have that fight tonight."

"I wasn't planning on it Harry. I have nothing to tell Ronald about Australia if that's what you're talking about. However, why haven't you been over once not even a letter, since you found out you know that I didn't have my memory!"

"Hermione," Ron said softly. "I'm sorry, you're right I should have at least written but when Harry explained when you thought it was I thought it may be best I didn't come around." Ron explained looked gently at Hermione. There was an intensity in their gaze and neither wanted to look away.

Harry awkwardly looked at the scene in front of him. He was almost tempted to do one of those clichéd coughs to break the moment up.

"I forgive you. You big goof, but we're family and family sticks together." Hermione said and moved toward Harry embracing him in a side hug. Ron smiled and left the pair going to join the others leave the married pair together sensing they needed a moment.

"You made it." Hermione smiled softly.

"I make it every year." He whispered. He wanted to kiss her she looked amazing in her dress and her small smile. She was happy to see him something he wasn't so sure she felt when he walked into the room for the past few weeks.

"Let's go join the family." Hermione said breaking his trance.

Harry and Hermione moved towards the family room and noticed it was empty and then made their way to the pitch outside. A full on match was in progress and everyone seemed to be having a blast. Hermione then had a brilliant idea and summoned the food outside on the entertaining area near the pool. She also summoned the drinks and a few more chairs. Harry sensed her plan and started to help her setting up her outdoor meal. He couldn't help but missing his wife in the moment. He knew he had Hermione and she was pretty neat when she was twenty one but she wasn't his wife. He couldn't kiss her, or hold her, or grab her bottom when no one was looking.

As the match neared the end the adults all came over to the set up Harry and Hermione worked on each pouring themselves a drink. Before they could begin an actual conversation the children who were sticky from game all gathered around eager for some food. When everyone was seated the children shared looks.

"What is that look about?" Hermione asked the group of young people seating together.

"Nothing." Sutton commented too quickly.

Hermione gave him a look of disbelief.

"We don't want to hear dad's lame stories about Hogwarts. We've all heard them 5000 times." James said bluntly. Hermione gave him a look of disapproval. She didn't want to have this respect your father fight with James here in front of everyone.

"James." Hermione said in a warning tone.

"Uncle Harry's stories aren't that bad really." Lysander commented.

"Dad's stories are." commented Hugo. Which got a laugh out of Fred. Ron looked at his children with a mock hurt facial expression.

"So what do you kids want to hear?" Rolf asked the group.

All the children started mumbling to themselves. Then Sybil spoke up. "Uncle Harry, tell us when you knew Aunt Hermione was the one."

"You're such a hopeless romantic." James said with annoyance.

"That's a good idea Sybill. I mean Hermione doesn't have all her memories. Why not share with her and us." Ginny said with a straight face to Harry and then turned to watch Hermione with a small smirk.

A blush crept onto Harry's face. He looked at Hermione to gain her approval or an easy way out of this. She gave him a small reassuring smile and a small head nod. He took a deep breath. "Well I knew the first time I kissed her. It was different. I knew instantly I wanted to kiss her for the rest of my life." Harry said quickly.

Anna- Claire and Ginny both rolled their eyes. "Details Harry!" Anna-Claire demanded.

"It was December 2001. Hermione and I, we weren't dating yet."

"When did you guys start dating?" Lily interrupted.

"In January 2002." Harry answered.

"That means you only dated for like 6 months and then got married." Fred said in complete shock and almost fear.

"That's right. Hermione was my best friend, the chemistry was there- there was not point waiting." Harry answered simply.

"When did you know you loved her?" Sybill asked again.

Harry sighed. He couldn't tell them the truth. He knew it was the moment he caught her trying to scratch off her 'mudblood' scar in her sleep. He knew then and there that he only wanted her to be at peace, that he was upset he wasn't the one to kill Bellatrix.

 _Harry was walking up the stairs heading to bed at grimmauld place in a hot June night 2001. Harry had sent most of the night locked in the study trying to not let Ginny's words continually ring in his ear. "You're in love with her! That's why you can't even set a date." Ginny sighed at that point "It's over Harry." She said and handed him bad the simple diamond ring. Tears were flooding both their eyes but she left with a pop before he could even beg her to change her mind. That was five months ago._

 _He knew that they didn't work the way they did before the war but Harry felt as though there was now no chance he would ever have a family. As he made it up the stairs he had this nagging feeling that he needed to check on Hermione._

 _He slowly went to her door and knock gently. There was no reply but he opened the door anyway. The sight killed him he could see her could see her mouth moving and it looked like she was screaming. Silencing charm he realized and dropped the charm. Hermione screams went through him. It broke him._

 _At this time is eyes were adjusted to the dim light and noticed the stains on her bedding. Blood. His heart beat increase. He slowly made his way to the bed Hermione still screaming. The sight made his blood boil as he moved closer to her. Hermione was holding her arm almost clawing out her skin with the scar. Harry gently woke her up and gave her a hug reassuring her it was okay. Bellatrix was dead and that she was safe. She broke into tears and Harry just held her for a few moments. He then got her out of bed and bandaged her hand and crawled into bed next to her after he changed her sheets._

" _I'm going to stay tonight."_

" _I don't need to be watched." Hermione complained._

" _I know, but I'd sleep better knowing you knew I'm here for you. It's purely selfish." He said in hopes of downplaying his fear she would do something stupid. She smiled._

" _You're an idiot." She said and turned around to settle into bed._

" _Were you thinking about Gin?" She asked as silence enveloped the room._

" _No." Harry lied._

" _You're a bad liar." Hermione said and turned to face him._

" _I was, it just feels like I will never get my happy ending you know." Harry explained and immediately felt like an ass. Here he was giving her more to worry about._

" _You will. The right girl will come along and you will know." She whispered._

" _Thank you." He said softly._

 _After a few moments she whispered a thank you and it was Harry's turn to smile. He knew he was in love with her at that moment because she was always the only one who silenced his demons and now he was the only one who could silence hers._

"Harry" Ron exclaimed pulling Harry away from his thoughts. Harry blushed.

"Aren't you going to answer us?" Rolf asked with a smirk.

"I knew the moment I realized our demons played well together. That was a long time before I actually made a move- about six months before I did make a move." Harry said keeping the answer vague. Hermione watched him with curiosity.

"What about you aunt Gin when did you know Uncle Nevvy was the one?" Lily asked and the male children groaned.

Harry turned to Hermione and whispered the true story while the children's attention was taken up with Ginny and Neville.

Hermione's face paled and then she gave him a sweet loving smile. She then whispered to him covering her lips; "Thank you for not telling the children that, it's embarrassing. I mean I was a post- traumatic depressed potion addict and alcoholic, not exactly the proper role model."

"It's your recovery from that situation that makes you such an amazing person and mother, and wife- the perfect role model." He looked at her she blushed. Harry glanced at her lips and licked his own. "I want to kiss you." He whispered.

"Not with an audience. It would be in essence our first kiss again." Harry nodded understandingly at her words.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you every one who followed or reviewed! I'm so excited. Well still no Beta... but if any of you great reader want to help please don't feel shy to offer your time and service. Please forgive the errors in this chapter.

Enjoy & Feel free to give feedback!

* * *

September 1st 2022

Hermione smiled at her three children who all had their trunks and the cat in his portable cage towards the corner of the room. They all stood in their foo room excitement and sorrow evident on their faces. Hermione couldn't help as the tears came to her eyes. James immediately moved forward and engulfed her in a hug.

"Mum," He said softly.

"I'll miss you." She said and pulled away from James and looked at her other two children. "I'll miss all of you." Hermione turned her attention to James. " Now, James stay out of trouble, It's your last year and get you need to leave your legacy but you also have to think of your future Hogwarts won't protect you forever." James gave a side smile and nod.

Hermione then moved to Albus hugged him tightly. "Don't you feel pressured to help James with any of his outrageous plans." She whispered so that only Albus heard. "Make sure your brother and sister are taken care of and they keep their grades up ok?" She asked louder as she pulled away from the hug and looked into his eyes.

"Sure mum, I will try my best with James." He smiled.

Hermione smiled and then moved to Lily. She cupped her face. "Lily, my sweet little Lily." The tears found her eyes once more. "Be good, and if you need me I'm just an owl away if you need to have some girl talk and be sure to kick your brother's bottom at quidditch this year."

"Good luck, girlie." James said which received an annoyed looked from Lily.

Lily grinned. "Sure mum I'll show him who is the true king of the quidditch pitch."

The fireplace came to life and three of the best aurors stepped through the fire. "Morning Mrs. Potter." The oldest looking of the three said.

"Go get your dad, tell him the aurors are here." She instructed to Lily who sprinted out of the room.

"Ah, Callahan no need for formalities." She said and engulfed him in a hug. "Williams, I do hope your wife is doing fine, last I heard she was on bed rest with her pregnancy. Give her my regards." She said and moved on to the other man.

"Will do My Lady. She is much better since now the morning sickness is gone." He told Hermione and she beamed at him.

"Can't wait to meet your son." Hermione said and moved on to the last man. "Wakefield." She said with a smirk and embraced him in a hug. "Nice to see you again." The young man fumbled with his words not really giving a response. He was a huge fan of Hermione's work and although was lethal on the battle field he turned to mush in front of her.

"Ah, good timing." Harry said and walked into the Potter's foo room.

The aurors grabbed the trunks and shrunk them each securing one. Hermione watched as Albus and Lily both said their good byes to their father and she turned to James and gave him a look for him to say bye to Harry but he shook his head at his mother. Hermione sighed and took Harry's hand before he could go over to James. Now was not the time for James and Harry to fight, Harry's colleagues were here.

"Alright kids. Ready to leave?" Callahan inquired.

The all mumbled their agreements and left the foo room after Hermione hugged them one last time they all left the room.

Hermione turned to Harry the instant the room was empty of children and aurors. "I hate this. We should be able to see them off like normal parents."

"It's against protocol Hermione." Harry tried to explain. "I mean saying bye here and saying bye at the train station isn't much of a difference. It won't hurt any less when we see the train leave. It's for all our safety that it happens this way."

"Doesn't change the way I feel about your bloody protocol." She said with an eye roll and left the room.

* * *

September 4th 2022

Hermione and Harry shared looks. They both felt the exact emotions: Anger and disappointment with a hint of shame. This was not how they wanted to spend their Sunday Morning. It was only three days since the children left and now Hermione and Harry were being summoned to Hogwarts on a _'very serious matter'_ as the letter which summoned them stated. Hermione looked at her daughter who looked ashamed and maybe even disappointed and the Mafloy Family across from her. She looked at Neville who felt the same way she did.

Then there was Edward Weston. The Vice President of the Head of Governs for Hogwarts. Oh how Hermione dislike him. He was a middle aged American widow, who thought little of the British education system. The man was nothing more than a pig-headed sexist idiot in Hermione's opinion and hated working with him.

"Why is Mr. Weston here?" Hermione asked almost in anger.

"Because Potter, you're asked here as a parent and not the head of governors." He responded with an heir of arrogance.

"Mr. Weston I ask you watch your tone when speaking to my wife." Harry practically spat. Hermione felt good to know Harry felt the same way towards Weston as she did.

Hermione however, was still taken aback by Edward's tone. "Because I'm a mother doesn't mean I'm not just and impartial. I know how to put emotions aside and get the job done."

"Protocol. You can't represent the board once it affects your family." He said with a smirk.

Hermione immediately knew this situation would be more serious than she originally thought about it. She felt the butterflies in her stomach increase but before she knew it she opened her mouth to answer the man in front of her; "Well as a parent I would like to you to follow the protocol which falls under section 7 I. II. IV paragraph four which states that a parent may ask for the removal of a board member when his or her child is being punished or reprimanded by Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. A representative, however, may asked to be present by either the headmaster or any of the parents whose child is affected- only if the administration and parents cannot reach an agreement." Hermione spat venomously. "I know the Protocol Weston, don't imply that I don't." She said. He quickly he walked out of the room looking defeated.

The room got eerily quiet.

"Headmaster, why have you summoned us this Sunday morning?" Astoria asked breaking the silence.

"There was an incident involving your children." Professor Longbottom replied.

"What did he do?" Draco asked instantly and very much like his father- emotionless and withdrawn.

"It wasn't so much him but more Ms. Potter."

"Lily?" Hermione asked. "What happened Professor?"

He took a deep breath and scanned the parents who all looked at him expectantly. "Last evening Ms. Potter was caught performing oral sex to Mr. Malfoy."

"Did you force yourself on my daughter?" Harry asked softly, too softly as far as Hermione was concerned.

The young Malfoy looked at Lily for a split second, she didn't look at him. "Yes. She didn't want to."

All the men in the room stood up. "You did what?" they exclaimed at the same time.

"How dare you! After everything I have done to rebuild the Malfoy name!" Draco almost screamed and moved towards his son blocking Harry from reaching him. "Sweet Merlin! I told you Astoria the bloody boy needs more rules. Look at what he does."

"Who do you think you are to force yourself on a woman? Much less one who is so much younger?" Neville continued the rant for Draco.

"Malfoy I hope you know I'll bloody be pressing charges! He's not getting away with this!" Harry said in anger.

"Stop all of you!" Everyone in the room looked at Hermione after she interrupted the men. "He's lying. He's protecting her. The small look he gave her before he answered said it all."

Draco was filled with relief.

"Lily tell us the truth." Hermione said sternly. Her daughter didn't open her mouth she stared off into the distance. "Young lady if you don't start speaking I'm going to have to question you under vertiserum."

"That's not legal." Scorpius spoke up.

"Well, that's true, if I don't get permission from the Minster of Magic." Hermione answered and turned to Harry. "Minister Potter, as the head of Governors at Hogwarts I have a request to be made."

"That's not fair! He's your husband!" Scorpius spoke up once more.

"Shut up!" Astoria snapped at her son not wanting him to get into anymore trouble.

"What could that be Mrs. Potter? And it better be important it after all is a Sunday Morning." Harry responded just as he would have had it not been his child was involved.

"We have a situation at Hogwarts and I know how much you disprove of the use of vertiserum on minors but the students involved refuse to be truthful. I have consulted with the mother of the young lady in question and she has no problem with the use of the potion. I ask that you approve the use for this situation here at Hogwarts."

Harry looked at his wife. He turned to his daughter almost as if wanting to say sorry. "Do what you must Mrs. Potter. I however, will need a formal request made along with the report of the incident on desk first thing on Monday morning."

"Perfect." She said and turned to the headmaster. "Pease provide us with a dose of the potion."

Neville nodded and sent a potrouns out of the room to the potion master.

"Who found them?" Draco asked trying to ease the tension.

Neville looked a little taken aback by the question. "Well, James and Albus Potter."

"The map." Hermione muttered to herself.

The room grew in an awkward silence. However that didn't last long as Professor Zabini walked through the door with the serum in his hand.

"Professor you requested vertiserum?" the Zabini asked not looking at his two students. Forcing Hermione to wonder if he was disappointed in them as much any other parents.

"Yes we did. Could you administer the smallest dosage to Ms. Potter?" Neville asked after getting a nod of approval from both Harry and Hermione.

"Lily just talk to them. Don't take the potion." Scorpius pleaded and took her hand almost turning to completely face her and blocking his Head of House.

"Young man please do not to touch my daughter." Harry seethed.

"Mr. Malfoy, please stand aside while I administer the potion to Ms. Potter" Zabini instructed.

Everyone watched in silence as she slowly drank the potion.

"Lily what happened tonight?" Harry asked as Professor Zabini finished.

"I pulled Scorpius into the broom closet and gave him head. He didn't want to do it, but I wanted to." The potion forced the truth out of her.

"Why did you do it?" Harry continued to grill his daughter.

"Because I wanted to. I missed him he is my boyfriend." She replied. "Not like I can see him during the hols."

"When did this start?" Both Astoria and Hermione asked at the same time.

"Last year January." Lily answered.

"How?" Harry asked.

"Because some idiot called mum a power hungry unworthy sluty first lady addict mudblood." She answered buntly due to the potion but you could tell she was uncomfortable. "And Scorp punched the prat and we started talking and I started liking him because we both have to live up to our family names and we both know what it's like to be in the shadow of our parents and its not easy to like a Potter. We're always in the media and most people just want us for five minutes of fame, but Scorpius wants me not all the extra because the Malfoy's are just as bugged by the media as we are."

"I don't care what he wants. Your actions were reckless and stupid. You know better than that. Your actions don't only affect you they affect your mother and myself- hell even your God-Father. I am highly disappointed in you young lady. I don't even want to look at you right now. All the things your mother and I go through to make sure you're happy and this is how you repay us?" Harry ranted.

The tears filled Lily's eyes. Hermione felt her heart break into a million pieces.

"You have taken everything for granted and disregarded the rules your mother and I set for you as well as the rules of this school. Gosh Lily I am so dis-"

"Stop it Harry. If this was James or Albus you wouldn't react this way. Did you even listen to what she just said? We- our lives and positions drove her to this."

"Hermione would you stop making excuses for these children?" Harry practically yelled.

Hermione although taken aback with Harry's voice remained calm when she responded; "One of us need to be on their side! Harry our daughter just said to us that she wants love where she doesn't feel like she has to prove her worth for it. What kind of parents are we that our own daughter feels that way?"

"Of course you would believe that." Harry replied in annoyance.

Hermione took a deep breath and she visibly turned on her professional features. "According to the Hogwarts regulations you both are suspended from school for three week, however, all assignment are to be completed and submitted. Also, one hundred house points will be deducted from each of you. The Hogwarts governing rules state that only fifty points can be deducted from a student for one action so apart from your incident activities you each lost your house points for lying to the headmaster and also unwillingness to cooperate. Please note that you will be on a strict probation period where if you get into any more trouble you can be expelled. All team participation will be forbidden for the entire school year. Before joining the quidditch team again next year you both have to pass your probation and get cleared by your Head of House. Lastly Mr. Malfoy I ask that you turn in your prefect badge. It's such a shame too, you were in the front running for Head Boy. Do you both understand these terms?" both adolescents nodded. "Then you both should get your things." Hermione said with finality. "Professor Zabini I ask you accompany them." Zabini nodded and turned to the children to start moving. "Thank you."

The room grew quiet as the students left. None of the adults looking at the others. Hermione sighed. "So, what should we do about the kids? I mean it won't do us any good asking them to break it off now will it?" she threw out into the room looking to Astoria.

"Well, I mean we can't tell them to stop being- well you know intimate." Astoria replied.

"They should break up!" Harry demanded. "She's fourteen, he's sixteen. He is much too old for her."

"I dated Viktor when I was fifteen and he was nineteen." Hermione said cutting Harry off who was going to start a rant.

"But you're my Hermione. You play by the rules and no one dares cross you. Lily is a child and Malfoy is almost an adult."

"Your Hermione? I'm not a possession Harry but I do believe I raised my daughter with the same morals and values my parents raised me with. Look if we keep the kids apart this will continue once they are back at Hogwarts."

"Hermione is right. There is no way to keep them away from each other we have to support them and help guide them correctly." Draco said cutting him off.

"So he can receiving oral sex?" Harry asked dangerously.

"No, so that our children know we love them and support them that way they will not do things like this again. Draco argued.

"He's right." Hermione said silencing Harry from his rebuttal.

"We don't have to figure this out now." Astoria offered. Silence entered the room once more. The adults all awkwardly avoiding each other.

It wasn't long before children returned. Astoria quickly left through the foo with her son while her husband and the Potters stayed behind.

Hermione took this opportunity to corner the senior Malfoy. "I'm sorry you and your wife had to witness that. It seems anytime my family is having a bad moment you're there."

"Hermione you don't have to explain anything to me." He said softly. "How's your memory?"

"Same old." She replied after a deep sigh. She opened her mouth and then closed it again.

"What is it?" Draco asked with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Can I schedule sometime where I just talk to you about the past and well how we became friends and worked together and all that jazz."

"Sure, whenever you would like. I should get going before Astoria lets him get away with this without any punishment. She is totally clouded by her love for that boy." He said and shook his head.

"I'll see you soon Ma-Draco." She replied softy.

Draco nodded his head and stepped through the fireplace.

"What was that about?" Harry asked as he and Neville stood talk, with Lily a few feet away from them. Hermione could tell Lily was crying while she was away from her parents and now trying to be strong.

"My medical condition." She said shortly and turned to Lily with a soft smile. "Ready to go?" Hermione asked softly and ignored the eye roll from Harry. Lily gave a stiff head nod and Hermione took her arms and went through the foo. Within a few minutes the foo room at the Potter house came into view and Lily immediately took off in the direction of her room. Hermione quickly followed and although Lily was faster than her she was able to stop the bedroom door from being slammed and closed.

Hermione looked at her daughter who was looking at her angrily. She dropped her things down.

"I'm sorry! I had to be tough and mean today but I heard what you said." Hermione said and gently closed the door and moved towards her and despite the rejection Hermione held Lil' tightly. "I'm most sorry that you feel you have to prove your worth to us. You never have to. You don't compete with our jobs or your brothers. We love you so much sweetheart."

"Whatever." Lily mumbled. Hermione looked at her waiting for her to expand what that meant. When she didn't Hermione responded; "Today, it's a day off, I won't yell or be pushy for you to talk but if you need to cry or talk about anything- I'll listen and with no repercussions tomorrow."

After a few moments of silence she tightly hug Hermione and started to gently sob. "I'm so sorry mum. I didn't think about the consequences and I didn't want to hurt you and dad and Uncle Nev and I'm sorry."

"Sweetheart, It's alright. We all make mistakes."

"You don't. You're perfect." Lily argued.

Hermione sighed. "Let me tell you a story." Hermione said and lead her daughter to the bed. "I made a lot of mistakes when I was younger."

"Like what?" Lily asked in disbelief.

"I was all those things that little child called me." Lily looked at Hermione in shock. "I had post-traumatic stress disorder and I was addicted to alcohol and potions. I wasn't a slut but I wasn't a saint. I had one boyfriend and he was no good for me. He enabled me."

"Are you making this up because there's no way that was you. Mum you're the most put together person of all time." Lily said looking at her mother.

"It's true. Your father is the reason I'm where I am today." Hermione answered. The silence grew in the room. "After the war, we had a lot of pressure on us. Especially me- I had to keep a certain kind of appearance and I couldn't because honestly I was still going through the emotional things."

"I kinda know what you mean. I feel that way. I always have to be put together and perfect. I feel that way." Lily explained to her mother.

"Why?" Hermione questioned.

"Because mum, You're Hermione Potter- world renowned author, brightest which of this age and head of the governing body of the most known school in the world, one third of the golden trio most loved first lady of Britain's Wizarding Community. And dad he's the boy who couldn't die- the chosen one and savior and the Minister of Magic. I have to be everything the wizarding world wants. I have to be a lady and put together. They expect me to be you."

"But I don't expect that Lily. I want you to be the best you, you can be." Hermione reassured her.

The room got silent and Hermione could tell Lily was contemplating what was just said to her.

"Thank you mum, but I feel sometimes that's not enough." Lily admitted.

"I feel the same way sometimes like today I had to be hard on you because of my job. What mother does that?" Hermione admitted and the room got silent once more.

"I still love you even you questioned me under vertiserum and kicked me off the team. You had to and you would have done the same if it was James." Lily said after watching the uneasiness build in her mother.

"The same way I love you even if you did something I don't particularly approve of." Hermione said and hugged her daughter once more.

"Do I have to break up with him?" She said with much more ease. Hermione could tell her mood was improving.

"Well, no but that doesn't mean you are free to keep this behavior up. Your father doesn't want you two to stay together but it will all work out." Hermione said honestly.

"Thanks mum." Lily said with a small smile.

"No problem. Now if your father asked I yelled at you about how disappointed I was. I'm also taking your broom, you're grounded through Christmas Holidays and I will be taking your all electronic device from now. You will get them back after the school year is complete. Get your things unpacked."

Lily sighed as her mother left the room. She knew it wasn't a real punishment except not having her electronic devices when she was home. But that was minor and she would live. She felt a sudden rush of affection towards her parents especially her mother. She deserved so much worse than what she just got.

* * *

Harry had not said a word to Hermione all day since coming home from Hogwarts. He locked himself in his office. So when he came to bed Hermione took the opportunity to talk to him.

"Har-" she started but was cut off by her husband's voice.

"I'm sorry. I said My Hermione. You're not a possession but you allow these children to get away with murder." Harry quickly said.

"Because you're so hard on them Harry. What happened to all the talk of when I have children I will always be there for them?" Hermione replied.

 _It was just past 3 on Christmas Morning of 1999. Harry and Hermione sat near the small bonfire at the back of Wesley house. Everyone else had call in for the night even Ginny which was strange since Ginny hung on tightly to Harry every chance she could. Hermione sat close to Harry the pair not saying anything just enjoying the silence and the company. Hermione would every now and again fill her cup with some firewhiskey and although she was on her fifth glass Harry went against his mind and body to tell her stop. He kept saying it was in the spirit of the holiday._

 _"Are you nervous?" Hermione asked finally breaking the silence._

 _"About?" Harry asked her not removing his eyes from the small fire in front of him._

 _"Asking Gin to marry you." Hermione replied like it was the most obvious answer." I mean New Years is a just a few days away."_

 _"I'm not really. I think she will say yes." He said with a small smile. Hermione had she been thinking straightly would have seen how nervous Harry really was but she didn't and he was grateful._

 _"She will." Hermione reassured. "How soon do you want kids?"_

 _"It's not my decision, now is it?" Harry chuckled._

 _"It is. Just don't just the contraception potion and don't ever pull out." Hermione answered bluntly._

 _Harry was taken aback by what his bestfriend told him. "I would rather Gin tell me she was ready for children than just sneakily get her pregnant."_

 _"Always the gentleman." Hermione teased. "You will be a great dad."_

 _"I'll try, but I will be the fun parent like my dad would have been. I will always be there for them and they will always talk to me first." Harry said confidently_

 _"That's definitely how it's going to be. Ginny with her temper- children will love you." Both friends chuckled._

Harry sighed pushing the memory from his mind. "People change and children sometime need a firm hand." He said and got out of the bed. "I'm going to get water." and with that Harry left the room.

Hermione sighed as the bedroom door was left slightly ajar and Harry left. She waited a few minutes for Harry to come back to bed. _Did she say something wrong? Was it because that memory she spoke about was with Ginny and not her_? Sighing Hermione made her way out of bed and down the stairs to find her husband. The closer she got to the kitchen the more nervous she got. Her nerves got magnified when she heard talking in the kitchen. _Who was he talking to?_

Hermione silently made her way to the kitchen and noticed her daughter sitting on the island with Harry Standing next to her. Harry indeed had a glass of water in his hand and Lily sat drinking orange juice. The pair did not notice Hermione and she remained unnoticed by slipping behind the wall to listen.

"Let me make you something to eat Lily. You haven't left your room all day and you must be hungry. Orange juice isn't going to fill you. What would you like?" Harry asked opening the refrigerator.

Lily gave a shrug. "I don't know. Whatever."

"Lily,"

"I'm sorry dad about today. I never wanted to embarrass you or make you disappointed or hate me. I shouldn't have done it but I don't want to stop seeing him." Lily stated flatly.

"Lily, you're my little girl. I don't hate you. Yes I am disappointed but you're my little girl." Harry said and Hermione knew although she didn't see she knew Harry engulfed her in a hug. "So what should I get you to eat?"

"A turkey sandwich?"

"Sure." Harry said and Hermione heard him rumble through the kitchen. She quickly made her way back upstairs in fear of her presence being made aware and spoiling the moment for the two of them. They needed it.

Hermione wouldn't help the smiled that formed on her face as she tucked into bed. Harry listened to what she had just told him and he treated Lily so sweetly. For the first time she felt as if the Harry she lived with now was the Harry she always knew.


End file.
